


Quirks and Miracles

by lebookster



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Quirk Research, honestly idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebookster/pseuds/lebookster
Summary: Midoriya is curious about his ancestor's quirks and ends up finding out that they used them for things that aren't as heroic





	Quirks and Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from my friend [jai](http://stalemate.tumblr.com/tagged/25) but it's kinda just fucking whatever man. 
> 
> this is terrible and im so sorry, i didn't even fucking proofread it. 
> 
> also this is basically just all my headcanons listed out that i tried to make into fic form but eh

It all started when Kirishima said: “You ever wonder what your first ancestor’s quirk was?”

 

It was just meant to be a passing thought, but Midoriya really wanted to know what his ancestor’s quirk was and how it changed down the line. Especially since he was born quirkless. So he went digging. It was just supposed to be something he did in his off time, but it became something big. 

 

First he only looked through his bloodline. He traced the first quirk user in his bloodline to be someone named Midorima Shintarou. Midorima Shintarou was a green haired man who was incredibly tall and was muscular since his high school days. Even in his later days, the man was still tall. Midorima had a quirkless sister and husband but both of his children had the same quirk as him. It took some digging, but Midoriya eventually found out that his ancestor’s quirk was perfect accuracy. The ability to hit a target perfectly 100% of the time. The only problem was finding videos of him using his quirk. 

 

Midorima Shintarou did not use his quirk that much since as a doctor he didn’t really need it. But Midoriya had to see how it worked. That’s when he stumbled upon incredibly old videos of a middle school basketball game that his ancestor was playing in. In each game, Midorima would shoot the ball into the hoop and it would go in every time. Even with that high arc. It was amazing to watch. What really caught his attention though was that Midorima wasn’t the only player with a quirk in his middle school basketball team. 

 

That’s when Midoriya went down a spiral and researched every single one of them.  _ The Generation of Miracles.  _ That was what they were called. They were the beginning of quirks, but they didn’t know what they had until much later in life when people actually came up with the name quirks.  There had been five of them: Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, and Murasakibara Atsushi. There were also three others that weren’t exactly considered Miracles but were often around those five: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, and Momoi Satsuki. Midoriya researched all eight of them. 

 

He started with the captain, Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi was a friend to Midorima but he was much more mysterious than he expected. He was a leader that prioritized winning above all else and it seemed to work out for him most of the time. After high school, Akashi went to university for a business degree and ended up taking over his father’s company. Midoriya couldn’t find anything about his personal life. All he could find was that he had a daughter with a stronger version of the quirk he had. That’s where the other problem came in. Midoriya couldn’t figure out what the hell was Akashi Seijuurou’s quirk. 

 

Akashi, similar to Midorima, only seemed to use his quirk during his basketball games. However, even then, he rarely used it. Akashi was a great player by himself and a need to play with a quirk seemed unnecessary. But there were moments when the mood completely switched and people were falling to the floor whenever Akashi was in front of them. In some shots he noticed a ring of light in his eyes.  _ What the hell is his quirk?  _ Many years later, the Generation of Miracles were all interviewed when quirks were revealed and they all revealed what their quirks were. The only one that didn’t do that was Akashi as he “likes to keep things private.” After watching those basketball games many time, Midoriya came to the conclusion that Akashi had some sort of mind control quirk.  _ Maybe he’s related to Shinsou some how.  _

 

Oh how he was wrong. After some digging it turned out that Akashi was actually an ancestor to two people that he knew. Todoroki and Kirishima. He never expected that but apparently Todoroki and Kirishima are very  _ very  _ distant cousins. Akashi’s daughter had two children of her own but they went down different paths which led to a very expansive and confusing family tree. The mind controlling quirk died somewhere down the line, and Todoroki and Kirishima ended up with their current quirks. 

 

Midoriya then moved onto Aomine Daiki, the ace. Aomine was very different from the two other Miracles he researched. While Akashi and Midorima were calm and collected, Aomine was a lot more wild and reckless. After high school he did end up using his quirk, but that was because he played in NBA for the Cleveland Cavaliers. Aomine had a lot more basketball games than Midorima and Akashi, but Midoriya had the same question in all of them:  _ What the hell is his quirk?  _ Midoriya looked at that interview with the Miracles looked at what Aomine said about his quirk. 

 

_ “I didn’t know what he had was something like this. I just thought we were just born really good. I mean I guess we still were, but you know what I mean. Unlike the others, I don’t really know what my quirk is. I was kinda good at everything and didn’t have one specific thing like the rest of them. Some of those quirk scientists said they think that what I have is some sort of ability to heighten normal abilities to become superhuman, or something like that I don’t know. It’s not like confirmed or anything, since quirk science is so new, but that’s your best bet for an answer.” _

 

Aomine Daiki went on to play in the NBA until he retired at the age of 40. At that point, he married Egyptian-American woman, had three children together, and settled down in Los Angeles. Two of his children inherited the same quirk as him, but of course is was a stronger version of it. As Midoriya traced the Aomine family tree, he found out that Aomine was an ancestor to Iida. The Aomine child that didn’t inherit a quirk moved to Japan and settled their life there which eventually led to Iida. 

 

After Aomine, Midoriya looked into Kise Ryouta, the copycat. Kise’s quirk was more obvious than the other Miracles. Since he was young, he was able to copy the abilities of others perfectly. He had played basketball until the end of his high school career. He then became a full time model until the age of 34 when he retired. Kise didn’t get married like the rest of the Miralces, but he did have a life long partner. After Kise retired he came out to the public to announce that he was gay and he kept it a secret to protect his career and his partner. Together, he and his partner had twins (which was surprising to the rest of the Miracles apparently, the thought of Kise having children) which both inherited Kise’s quirk. 

 

Much like Midorima, Midoriya knew both of the people who were descendants of Kise Ryouta. The first being obvious, Monoma Neito. He had a copying quirk much like his ancestor but much more evolved. The second being not so obvious, Bakugou Katsuki.  _ Kacchan??  _ Monoma came from one of the twins that had evolved the copying quirk in every generation. Bakugou came from the other twin and that quickly got rid of the copying quirk and the explosion quirk went down the line. 

 

The last of the Miracles was Murasakibara Atsushi. At first, Midoriya didn’t even think that Murasakibara even had a quirk. He didn’t even need one when he was  _ freaking 208 centimeters tall.  _ And that was just when he was in high school. He kept growing until he was  _ 213 centimeters.  _ Was it even possible for a human to be that tall? Well to be fair, All Might was 220 centimeters. Honestly, Midoriya thought his quirk just being fucking tall. He wasn’t that off though. 

 

_ “I didn’t think I had a quirk like the others. I thought I was just big, but it turns out my quirk was the reason for that. They said that my quirk was probably the reason I developped a lot more and a lot faster than the other kids.” _

 

_ “Yet you still ended up being dumb.”  _

 

_ “Shut up Midochin.”  _

 

Honestly, Midoriya wasnt expecting that. He also didn’t expect what he found out about Murasakibara’s personal life. After high school, he trained to become a pastry chef, married Himuro Tatsuya who was his best since high school, and together they had four kids. Looking at Murasakibara, Midoriya would’ve never guessed that this man would be married with four kids. 

 

It also turns out that those quirk scientists got Murasakibara’s quirk wrong. They weren’t wrong about him developing faster than others because of his quirk, but they were wrong about the reason. It turns out the more sugar he consumed, the more he developed. And apparently, he consumed a lot of sugar. This of course meant that Satou was a descendant of Murasakibara since his Sugar Rush was an evolved version of whatever Murasakibara. Though the common pattern he noticed was that, there was someone he wasn’t expecting to be related to him, and in this case it was Shinsou Hitoshi. 

 

Midoriya went on to look at the three that weren’t officially considered Miracles. The first one he searched up was Momoi Satsuki, their manager. Momoi, as her childhood friend Aomine described her, was a human supercomputer. His description wasn’t that far off based on some of the things he’d seen her accomplish. As soon as she graduated from university, she got a job at a tech company. She became the CEO after two years. She retired at the age of 55 and lived a leisurely life with her wife and two kids. 

 

All of the things that she did were impressive, but what was even more wild was that she didn’t even have a quirk. She was just really fucking smart. However, both of her kids had quirks. They were acid related quirks. No surprise to find out that she was an ancestor of Ashido. 

 

Then came the final two, Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga. Midoriya was about to research them separately but that was a bust since their lives revolved around each other. He wondered why until he realized they were married. They were high school sweethearts and they stuck to each other even when Kagami went to America to be in the NBA and played for the Chicago Bulls. Kuroko moved to America after Kagami was drafted and worked as a kindergarten teacher. After a few years they got married and had two kids of their own. 

 

However the interesting part was their quirks. Kagami’s quirk was just the ability to jump high. It definitely helped with his basketball skills but according to his husband he “overuses it to the point that he ends up hurting himself.” To which he retorted: “No I don’t Tetsuya!” Based on the evidence he had, his husband was right. Kagami did get injured a lot, but he also recovered quickly. Kuroko’s quirk, however, was much more interesting. It was like a really mellow version of an invisibility quirk, but the thing was, it’s family trait. His mother had the same ability as him, and so did his kids. Quirks appeared in Kuroko’s generation but was it possible that they existed before then? Well that question was never answered, but Midoriya assumed that it was indeed possible. It seemed somewhat obvious that his descendant would be Hagakure. 

 

By the time Midoriya was done researching these eight specific people, he realized it was 7:30 AM and he stayed up all night doing this. In that exact moment, the entire night’s exhaustion dropped on him like a bag of bricks. He would’ve slept for a half day in that moment if he didn’t have to go to school that day. It was going to be a long day. 

 

He came to school, sat in his seat, and his head immediately fell on top of his desk. 

 

“Midoriya-kun!” Iida yelled. “Are you okay!” 

 

“I have so many regrets.” 

 

“What happened, Deku-kun?” Uraraka asked. 

 

“I stayed up all night researching my ancestor and his friends that we’re all somehow related to.” 

 

“Wow.” 

 

“I can’t believe our ancestors used their quirks to play basketball…”

 

“What?” 

 

“I’m not even lying, look up the Generation of Miracles. It’s wild.” 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Deku-kun? You look terrible.” 

 

“I feel terrible. But that thing about basketball isn’t wrong though.” 

 

And that is how the Class 1-A (and some Class B folks too) found out their ancestors used their quirks to play basketball. 

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be honest, i chose how everyone is related based on hair color so :/. tbh i didn't rlly think abt quirks until i got to kise, murasakibara and kuroko. 
> 
> if ur wondering, midorima got married to takao cause of course and yes their children are biological, they had surrogates. who did akashi have a kid with you ask? fuck if i know, i just said that cause i needed him to have kids for this fic. tho if i had to guess it was probably a one night stand. also akashi's sexuality? idk that either. this guy is mysterious. 
> 
> now aomine...ooo boy i got some thoughts on him. out of all the miracles, i really do think aomine would go to the nba and according to that nba/knb crossover thing he plays for the cleveland cavaliers and idk a thing abt actual basketball but cleveland?? now i like to headcanon aomine as bi but i actually don't ship him with anyone in the show. like maybe kise but i dont see them having a lasting relationship, so i made up this egytian-american woman. also i like to think aomine is also partially afro-indian (fight me), so yeah his kids are very mixed. and yes, iida in this universe has distant indian, african, and egyptian roots. why iida you ask? because his hair color was the closest to aomine.
> 
> the thing about murasakibara is that i have no fucking opinions on him. i legit have no feelings toward this purple dude, so i had no idea what to do. i don't actually ship him with tatsuya, but thats the most popular ship for him so i just went with it and figured that maybe he has a mellow version of the sugar rush quirk. also if ur american like me and dont kno cm then ill translate: 208 cm = 6'10, 213 cm = 7 ft, 220 cm = 7'2 (yes all might is 7 ft and 2 inches)
> 
> momois wife is riko :3. riko eventually goes on to coach the japan national team and they are the country's richest same gender couple at the time. also momoi liking kuroko?? compulsory heterosexuality. shes a lesbian my dudes. 
> 
> now to my fave ship in all of knb, kagami and kuroko. ofc im gonna have them married with two kids. according to the nba/knb thing, kagami plays for the chicago bulls but like,,,,hes an LA boy but whatever. whats rlly interesting abt kuroko is that he apparently got the misdirection thing from his mother, so quirks existing for way longer than originally though?? mayhaps. and ofc hagakure is their descendant (she has blue hair mayhaps?) also i didn't mention it in the fic but kuroko is trans (fight me) and so is tatsuya.
> 
> also after kagami and aomine retire they end up being neighbors and the kids that stay in america end up being best friends with each other. 
> 
> i say evolved version of their quirks, and there isn't rlly anything in bnha that says that quirks evolve, but i like to think they do in every generation. like after all aren't the ppl in bnha just mutants? 
> 
> sorry to the ppl who read [my haikyuu fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11348724/chapters/25397310) and were excited to see what i would write next, but listen, i had to. 
> 
> tbh i might write fic in the future abt kagakuro in this au, but idk don't count on it since i got school starting soon. 
> 
> anyway, sorry for this super long end notes, but if you wanna find me, here's my [tumblr](http://shuoyuos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
